ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kenny Lin
Welcome aboard Kenny Lin! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 10:35, July 30, 2010 Monster Ball (Additional Notes) First off, thank you for constantly updating the Additional Notes section of The Monster Ball Tour page. I feel that the additional notes section is growing too large, it was originally created just to list of major differences, not for individual performances. If you're interested (and have the time/energy), will you be willing to move the specific performances to their respective pages? IE: If there's info on the Radio City Music Hall performances, moving all information from the tour page, to the arena page. hEyyy XxMjF 10:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I understand that... but there are very less people who will visit all individual venue page. They might not know the information. 11:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC)]] :The information will be moved regardless, I'm simply opening up a temporary job position for you. Also, seeing a mass body of information actually turns more readers away because of the large amount of text. If you're interested in the job, let me know. :hEyyy XxMjF 12:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thanks. It's my pleasure to get this job and improve this site. I've backed up all the information and I'll put them into individual page later.Kenny Lin 13:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : :One more thing, there are so many version of Monster Ball and the template to put to the individual venue page is not enough causing most of the page's version is not correct. Will you fix it? Besides, some venue even don't have their own page yet. so will you help me also? Kenny Lin 13:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If a version is incorrect, you can copy and paste the coding from the template, and rearrange to what's necessary. For venues that aren't cerated yet, you can either create a page for them, or leave then on The Monster Ball Tour page. (Remember, once you move information, delete it from the Monster Ball page.) ::Next, time to learn how to hyperlink within the wikia. As you're doing, you're third-party linking, when it's much simpler than that. Let's say you want to link the song "Paparazzi", Source edit this message to see how. If you have any further questions, feel free to let me know. ::hEyyy XxMjF 20:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC)